Multiverse
History The Multiverse is the collection of alternate universes which share a universal hierarchy; it is a subsection of the larger Omniverse, the collection of all alternate universes. A large variety of these universes were originated as divergences from other realities, where an event with different possible outcomes gives rise to different universes, one for each outcome. Some can seem to be taking place in the past or future due to differences in how time passes in each universe. Often, new universes and dimensions are born due to time traveling (another form of divergence). Eternity once stated that there are almost infinite aspects of itself, thus establishing the Marvel's positioning then.2Afterward Beyonder estimated there is a "seemingly endless number of dimensions" to thereafter explore the entire Multiverse and its "myriad planes."3The Crossroads also leads to an infinite number of dimensions.4 In addition, Molecule Man (who was almost omniscient5) has postulated, when talking to Beyonder, that there are infinite parallel dimensions to Earth's universe that together comprise the Multiverse.6 Finally, it is later stated in the Book of the Vishanti (which details the Marvel cosmology) that there is "literally a transfinite number, that is, a number greater than infinity" of universes composing the Multiverse.7 There is also a number transfinite of many Multiverses.8 Multiversal Cycle The Multiverse has gone through eight different incarnations, all triggered by different instances of multiversal renewal, which constitutes in the destruction and re-creation of everything there is, starting from zero.9 The seventh iteration of the Multiverse was destroyed as a consequence of the phenomena known as incursions.10 It was eventually reborn as the eighth when Mister Fantastic acquired the power of the Beyonders which was previously held by Doctor Doom. Richards' intervention caused the eighth incarnation to be a direct continuation of the seventh. Instead of starting from scratch, most of the destroyed universes were re-created, continuing their existence almost as if nothing had happened.11 Origin The Multiverse was originally established as being protected by Merlyn, and later by Saturnyne and the Captain BritainCorps. There are other beings and groups dealing with protecting the Multiverse, for example the Time Variance Authority, the Exiles and A.R.M.O.R. Most realities have a Captain Britain designated to protect its version of the British Isles and in extension the reality. These protectors are collectively known as the Corps. New realities are constantly created and often involves time traveling characters as time travel in Marvel comics always creates divergent realities, and it is not possible to alter time or travel back to your own past. Incursions and the "Game of Worlds" : Main article: Glossary:Incursion The event known as an "Incursion" is the result of a contraction in the Multiverse's timeline. This contraction was created by the early death of an unknown universe at some point in time. According to the Black Swan, this event was caused by the birth of Rabum Alal on that universe's planet Earth. This contraction causes universes throughout the multiverse to collide, with each universe's respective Earth as the point of impact. The Incursion is the name given to the period of time in which the two Earths collide, and lasts exactly eight hours. During that time, there is a short period of harmonic alignment which allows both Earths to exist next to each other without any detrimental effects. But once the eight hours pass, and the Earths collide, both the planets and their respective universes are obliterated. The only way to avert the destruction of the two universes involved in an Incursion is to destroy one of the Earths before they can collide. Doing so will save both universes, and one of the Earths. Each time a new Incursion happens, the rate in which universes collide accelerates. With each universe that is destroyed, the multiverse contracts and its lifespan is shortened. For each Incursion there is an "Incursion point," a single area in each of the colliding Earths from which the other Earth can be seen approaching, the sky inside the Incursion point can be of varying colors, while usually colored red,12 it can also be blue which portends the Mapmakers.13 Outside the Incursion point, everything looks normal.14 According to the Black Swan, there are at least eight ways of averting an Incursion.15 The resulting damage from the Incursions has left the Multiverse with only two dozens of surviving universes.16 X-Termination : Main article: X-Termination The rift first became known on Earth-TRN262 in the head of the Sphinx. Lord Xavier, the Witch King, Nazi Xavier, and Xavier Head began sacrificing civilians to an interdimensional rift to gain power. The transdimensional X-Men were were able to rescue their Xavier and narrowly defeated Lord Xavier and Nazi Xavier. Unfortunately, the X-Men did not act quickly enough to save that world, and were forced to make an interdimensional jump, leaving that reality and all its citizens being consumed by the Exterminators vortex.17 Meanwhile on Earth-616, AOA Nightcrawler and Dark Beast used the Dreaming Celestial to create a portal to New Apocalypse. Unfortunately, this portal opened the rift between realities wide enough for the Exterminators to pass over to Earth-295.18 When the Exterminators emerged, they were greeted by the X-Men, the transdimensional X-Men, and the X-Terminated.1819 One of the Exterminators departed to Earth-616 where he drained the Dreaming Celestial while the other two Exterminators remained on Earth-295, one feeding off the rift and the other seeking out the power of Apocalypse in the Death Seed.20 Age of Ultron After Wolverine traveled back in time numerous times to prevent the rise of power of the evil artificial intelligence known as Ultron, the space-time continuum was broken, causing a multiversal massive shockwave to echo through time and space as reality seeming to shatter before being pulled back together. A "multiversal chaos" was unleashed, where numerous beings from other realities were transported to other universes through the tears of reality.21 Spider-Verse After sensing that Silk was released from captivity by Spider-Man, Morlun stated that the Great Hunt, where he and his family would kill every Spider-Totem in the Multiverse, had begun.22 As the Inheritors killed numerous Spider-themed heroes, the time-displaced Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) created a team to fight the enemies.23 Meanwhile, other villains were embarked in similar quests. Earth-12041's Goblin tried to gather the DNA from different Spider-Men across multiple universes,24 and the Multiversal Sinister Six attempted to conquer numerous universes by taking the Isotope-8 from one in specific.25 Dimension vs Universe A dimension is described as "universe or realm containing space, time, matter, and energy".26 The realms where godsand demons reside are parallel dimensions, rather than being adjacent realities. They are situated beyond the main universes.7 The Beyonder once classified parallel dimensions such as the Microverse within the same "many-layered multiverse" of gods and demons.3 The realms are pocket-dimensions endowed with limited size,726 while the universes within the multiverse don't have boundaries and are virtually infinite.27 Universe Listing A list of alternate universes with known numerical designations resides below. Many other alternates have been visited or explored, but are yet to be designated. Official Universes These universe numbers have actually been printed in an official Marvel publication. For other, unprinted universes, see "Unofficial Universes" below. Multiverse/Universe Listing Pocket dimensions: universes within universes * Earth-311 (Marvel 1602): Originating out of a Neil Gaiman story; the Age of Marvels began during Queen Elizabeth's reign. Elizabethan versions of many Marvel heroes banded together. The sequel is 1602: New World. Note: Within the pages of 1602, it is unambiguously affirmed that this universe is the same Earth-616 that the normal Marvel titles are based within. However, when events transpire at the end of the series, the 1602-verse lives on in Uatu's pocket dimension as Earth-311.28 * Limbo: The name of three singular dimensions in the Marvel Universe. * The Encroachiverses: A succession of universes believed disappointments by extremely powerful, unnamed beings; including the Baloney-verse, the Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse, the 976-verse, the Dimension of Suicide, the Noriega-verse, the Trashi-verse, the Narcissi-verse. the Media-verse, the Puppet-verse, and the Insipiverse.29 * The splinter of time that was Earth-13584 qualifies as a pocket dimension.30 * The Microverse: Once believed to be a universe within the universe, the Microverse is actually a parallel reality.3126 There are many microverses,32 or at least there were at one time. The most commonly visited are Sub-Atomica33 and also the Micronauts' Homeworld.34 Reportedly, a Crisis-event once caused all the Microverses to collapse in one themselves to become a single Microverse, although reports of this event come second-hand.35 * Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn): Originally a pocket dimension, where Franklin Richards kept some of the heroes after the events surrounding the appearance of Onslaught, this version of Earth now resides in the Earth-616 universe, on the opposite side of the sun.36 * The Magick Universe, home to Lord Chaos, Master Order, and the In-Betweener.37 Future timelines The future of the Marvel Universe is not set in stone; not all futures listed below are possible futures. Some are thought to have been prevented, but may have only been delayed. Near future The near-future timeline of MC2 is home to numerous next-generation superheroes, most notably Spider-Girl and the next generation of Avengers. The dark future of Days of Future Past may have been prevented by the X-Men. In this timeline, mutants are hunted down and either killed or imprisoned by the Sentinels who control the world's governments. Rachel Summers, Nimrodand Ahab have all traveled from here to the present. The future of Bishop, Shard and the XSE may be a later period in the same timeline. The future timeline of Earth X revolves around the Marvel Universe's cosmology. However, Earth X is not a possible future of the main Marvel Universe, given that revelations about the history of Earth X that are incompatible with the known history of Earth-616. In one future timeline, Martians conquer the Earth in a redux of The War of the Worlds. Killraven and his Freemen are among the few revolutionaries who are able to resist the alien overlords. In one alternate timeline, Killraven is the leader of his timeline's team of Avengers; another alternate version was seen in Alan Davis's Killraven miniseries. The year 2020 is home to several heroes and villains, most notably Iron Man 2020. Machine Man and Sunset Bain are known to have future counterparts in this year. The bounty hunter Death's Head visited here at least twice (and died here on the last visit), and his successor Death's Head II (Minion) was created here and returned to this timeline on several occasions. Nikki Doyle, the virtual-reality adventurer called Wild Thing, is also a native of 2020. The space faring superhero Star-Lord hails from a future timeline, but has, through unknown circumstances, come to reside in the present, where he fought alongside Thanos against the Maker in the cosmic prison called the Kyln. Far future The Marvel 2099 series tell the exploits of the Marvel Universe in the year 2099, including Spider-Man 2099, Doom 2099, and the X-Men 2099. Marvel 2099 has its heroes in a climate of corporate-dominated dystopia. An alternate version of this timeline was seen in the Marvel Knights 2099 series of one-shots; a villain from this time traveled to the past and was defeated by a group of heroes from the present, who remained in this future timeline after preventing their own timeline from occurring. The Spider-Man of the year 2500 met both the modern Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2099, but was later killed by the Hobgoblin from 2211. The 30th century is the home of the Guardians of the Galaxy and their allies, the Galactic Guardians. The Guardians are the future of the same timeline that Killraven inhabits. The starship Sol III and its crew (from Cyberspace 3000) are also native of the time of the Guardians. The 30th century of the parallel timeline of Other-Earth is the home of Kang the Conqueror, whose divergent counterparts include Immortus and Iron Lad; he uses the 40th century as his home base. Cable and his clone Stryfe hail from the future world that was ruled by Apocalypse until he was killed by the time-travelling Cyclops and Phoenix. Cable was raised here by the Askani, who were led by this timeline's version of his time-displaced half-sister, Rachel Summers. The year 8192 is home to the time-travelling robot bounty hunter Death's Head and the gladiators-turned-mercenaries called Dragon's Claws. The end of time Near the end of time, the last member of the timeline-managing Time Variance Authority oversees the birth of three entities named Ast, Vort, and Zanth; these three become either the Time-Keepers or the Time-Twisters in one of the two possible remaining futures. The Time-Keepers are the employers of Immortus, and use him to eliminate timelines that could lead to the creation of the Time-Twisters. During the Destiny War, Kang the Conqueror killed the Time-Keepers and diverged from Immortus, creating a new future for himself in which he does not become Immortus. Wolverine and Jubilee of the X-Men were once transported to the end of the universe (the "Big Crunch") by the time-dancer Spiral and her employer Mojo. All four returned to their own time after the battle. Galactus battles the Watcher who witnessed his "birth". The two of them battle over a millennia and the universe basically dies around them. Stars burn out and opposed to there being a "big crunch" entropy wins over all. As the universe verges on flickering out of existence, Galactus draws his last shreds of energy, giving him just enough of an edge to battle the rogue Watcher. Galactus and Nova, his herald, are left in an empty void. Galactus comes to the realization what he's been doing for billions of years. He cracks his armor and the energy he absorbed spews out of him. Galactus becomes the Big Bang of the next universe. Nova survives and becomes the "Galactus" of the next universe and the cycle continues.38 Mister Immortal, Craig Hollis of the Great Lakes Avengers, is destined to be the only true immortal in existence and will learn the last secret of the universe at the last moments of the universe.39